Mary Sue
by Shannon10069
Summary: This is how you write a Mary Sue. Flame away, this is just me showing that THIS kind of character it annoying. KHR themed, even though Mary Sue just just made them puny and KHR terrible. Kill Mary sue with all your heart for this.


**Mary Sue**

**Summary:** This is how you write a Mary Sue. Flame away, this is just me showing that THIS kind of character it annoying. KHR themed, even though Mary Sue just just made them puny and KHR terrible. Kill Mary sue with all your heart for this.

**Note:** I noticed there was a lot of people writing about Mary sues, and then that made me want to write about one too... so yeah, I'm trying to get people to hate this fic within the first minute~. Flame away, since that is the purpose of it. Compliment it and... Eh? Don't answer that question. You won't even make it to the bottom of the fic.

* * *

Hi, my name is Mary Sue. I'm fifteen years old and I'm, like, totally the fittest and most beautiful girl out there. I'm a genius, even more brainy than that baby called Verde who is _apparently _the most intelligent Arcobaleno existing. Yes, I know about Arcobaleno, they are no sweat what so ever. In fact, they are so weak, I could crush them to a pulp with one finger!

Anyway, I'm here to tell you about _me_. I've got blonde hair that shines brighter than the sun, skin so smooth that it would rival against a goddess and my sense of fashion is so sexy I can get men to fall before me just like that- even that vicious Hibari Kyoya- man, I could make him drool easily.

Ah... What can I say? I'm the number one Mafia girl in the world. My rich, famous daddy got me engaged to the Vongola Decimo known as Tsunayoshi Sawada, you should have seen him, he was practically overjoyed. Of course, anyone would be since it is _me_.

I have no flaws. I'm a genius, I am powerful, and I could easy crush dear Tsu-kun's face if need be. Hibari Kyoya? He's like a dog that needs his tummy scratched. Ah... I should have two husbands, cause I deserve it.

Another thing, I have fourteen different flames! All of the sky and earth! I'm totally invincible- no Daemon Spade, I could kick your ass without even touching you dearest. Mukuro Rokudo is pathetically weak compared to me, I have a MUCH better eye than him- it can shoot laser beams and destroy whole countries just like that! I've already destroyed half of America, simply cause I was bored.

Before I knew it, I had Gokudera Hayato grovelling at my feet instead of Sawada Tsunayoshi's. I mean, honestly, he wanted to be _my _right hand man, not that I can really blame him. I am just that sexy and cute.

Takeshi... Meh, he's an idiot compared to me, plus, he could only handle four swords- I can hand over twenty cause I'm that epic. I pummelled him when we were sparring against one another, and then I crushed that Chrome girl when she tried to intervene. Honestly, I don't know how the Vongola Famiglia is apparently the strongest one- I could crush them in ten bloody minutes- not that it matters, I'll marry Tsu-kun, brainwash him and then take over myself, and no one will care cause they'll be obeying me, beautiful, wonderful me.

Oh, I also took over Namimori Middle. Hibari Kyoya is now my pet, listening to him mew constantly is so fun. Tsu-kun look horrified until I whipped him and told him to be a good kitty and get my lunch- yeah, I pay thousands and thousands of yen just for one decent lunch, and if it sucks it'll be thrown at someone's face before I demand more food. Huh, I guess the world needs better cooks. I should just cook for myself, I make the most delicious food ever. While I'm on that subject, Bianchi's cooking is pathetic, it didn't harm me in the slightest when I tried to eat it. I could probably make better poison cooking than her easily.

So now, I am sitting in Namimori's supposed prestigious school, with my feet on dear Kyo-chan's back, laughing my ass off as I torture that little bird known as Hibird. Tsu-kun is crying beside my, Hayato is admiring my big boobs and Takeshi went to jump off a roof. I killed Rokudo Mukuro and his vessel, and I really couldn't think of who else to get rid of... ah, wait Sasagawa and that bratty cow kid. Honestly, I wasn't that loud as a child nor as pathetic as Sasagawa, I should kill them too.

This is my life as a Mary Sue. Love me people. Ja ne~.

* * *

A/N: Finished? Good, now burn this as much as you want and make sure Mary Sue DIES.


End file.
